Heaven's Blood
by Smittens
Summary: When Fairy Tail are met with an attack from a dark guild they find they're in for alot more than they expect. But when a stranger appears, the past slowly begins to unfold about the dragons and what really did happen that day. As they find that a threat more dangerous than Zeref, will Fairy Tail follow their fate as it could lead to their death.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters (except any OC's). If I did it would be filled with fluffy clouds and rainbows

**A/N:** Hey! So this is my first fanfic. I don't have a clue if it's any good though so don't kill me...please? :3 Feel free to leave any comments, I do not mind constructive criticism (actually it's welcomed I do feel I need advice on how to improve, so crique away!) I have noticed that throughout there is a strong use of repetitiveness of certain words so I apologise for that, I'm still working on that one and hopefully the next chapter will be better. If there are any errors do tell me, I will be using a beta from the next chapter onwards (aka my sister, When Boredom Takes Over)

* * *

The searing pain coursed through my body as I immediately shot up gasping for breath. My sight was hazy and the sun felt as though it was piercing right through me. Groaning, the exhaustion brought my body falling back to the ground with a thump. Unable to move I blinked a few times clearing my vision finally able to see the sky peering down on me as the blue hue shined brightly without a single cloud in the sky. Enjoying the warmth healing my body I continued lying in the grass for a few more minutes, which felt like pure bliss until a shadow had obscured my view. Confused on the figure that approached me I pushed myself up managing to get into a sitting position without being in too much pain. Squinting my eyes I observed the figure in front of me gathering whether I was about to be attacked in this pitiful state, however as the person remained unmoving waiting for my reaction it appeared they wouldn't kill me...yet. The figure looking down on me noticed the pain present shown by my facial expressions but trying to move seemed impossible like this and worry settled in that they would bring me back to the world of suffering. My mouth dry I decided to muster up enough strength to confront the stranger.

"Who are you?" growling at the stranger peering down at me, trying to sound threatening but only appearing weak as my voice was raspy. They ignored my question and smiled softly back at me offering their hand to help me stand. Staring blankly at the offering hand, it had to be a trap. The mere thought of going through the pain once more brought the adrenaline pumping through my veins, I needed to find an escape. However as our eyes met it was visible that they were trying to speak to me yet only silence filled the air around us. I furrowed my brows in confusion, it then occurred to me I couldn't hear my surroundings, no voices, no birds chirping, nothing. Panic settled in at the feeling of nothingness seeping into my body, but was soon brought back to the feeling of a warm hand covering my own. Looking back at the stranger I saw the worry evident on their face, before I could do anything I felt my body heaved as I was lifted up off the ground. The moment I was on my feet and our hands linked my eyes widened at the sudden rush of sound reaching my ears as the wind rustled through the grass. I gasped recognising those golden eyes staring back at mine as laughter escaped their lips, causing my eyes to widen even more as my lost memories resurfaced. A tear trickled down my cheek as the realisation hit me that the one person I was looking for was standing before me. Smiling back at them I grabbed their hand tightly reassuring myself that they were really here and that it wasn't merely a dream that would fade once again from this world. This time nothing would separate us ever again.

* * *

"NAAAAAATSU!" the screaming echoed across the guild walls silencing everyone with all eyes on culprit, it was just a normal day for Fairy Tail. Completely normal. Except for maybe the fact the whole room was in disarray with scattered tables and chairs thrown across the hall, if you could still call them furniture as they were covered in ice, scorched or impaled by some form of magic. The rest of the guild has managed to stay stable surprisingly without too much damage being done to the structure.

The atmosphere was eerily quiet as the impending doom filled the entire guild, all remaining members of the guild already aware that the slightest movement could result in their demise. Two of the members stood in the corner, frozen on the spot and clinging to each other for dear life while the figure charged towards them with killing intent in her eyes.

"Natsu! Gray! I go on one job and I return to find the guild turned upside down!" Erza grabbed them both by the collar dragging them outside leading them to their early grave. On the other side of the hall Lucy was walking to the bar to where Levy sat speaking to Mira. Sighing she plopped herself on the chair glancing back at the departure of her team mates.

"Those two are so helpless they can't sit still for five minutes without causing a fight, no wonder we can't finish a job without breaking something. At this rate I'll be in debt!" Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of being homeless while Levy patted her back in comfort pitying the blonde being unlucky enough to be paired up with Natsu. As she continued to wallow in self-pity a loud 'thump' was heard from behind them. Confused by the source of the sound they all turned to see the master had jumped off from the second floor and was now standing in the middle of the hall with a determined look in his eyes.

"My children, I have an announcement to make gather round" All eyes were on the master each and every one of them were curious to the news that would arise. Erza had now returned back to the guild still pulling along a beaten up Natsu and Gray who were barely conscious by this point.

"I have some good news for you all, as you all know it is that time of year once again. As tradition Fairy Tail will be hosting the Fuyuki festival in the next few weeks" excitement rose as loud chatter filled the guild discussing over the newly brought news.

"Silence!" Makarov's demanding tone quietened down any voices and they returned their concentration back to their master. "I would like to remind you all, especially after last year that any 'outbursts' will result in severe punishment" Makarov's eyes narrows as he turned to look at Team Natsu ensuring that they got the full message. Natsu and Gray shivered as they saw the look that was given to them and nodded their head quickly, by this point Erza was already in her own world thinking of preparation for the festival unaware of Makarov's glare. Coughing he returned his gaze back to the other guild members.

"Now that we will be busy preparing for the festival now is a good time to have a party so let's celebrate!" cheers erupted through the guild, they all knew it was this time of year and a party was something that nobody declined in Fairy Tail. And celebrate is what is what they did. Many had taken to challenging Cana to a drinking tournament who of course had won without a doubt, grinning like a cheshire cat while taking her winnings. Others had taken to drinking at the bar, while the rest were already in a brawl. However there was one person amongst the rest who refused to have a single drink, Lucy was sat at the end of the bar admiring how carefree everyone else was around her. Mira approached the blonde curious as to why she hadn't joined the celebration.

"Lucy, aren't you joining in on the party?" Her eyebrows raised in confusion questioning Lucy.

"No, it's pretty late and I'm exhausted. I think I'll turn in for the night I know it's going to be pretty busy with the preparation tomorrow so I best get some sleep. I'll cya later Mira" Mira waved happily to the blonde's retreating figure then returned back to getting Erza yet another slice of cake who was treating herself to as much cake as she could find.

The night sky loomed over Lucy's blonde hair making her stand out against the darkness as she made the returning journey home. The weather had started getting colder this time of year and puffs of cold air lingered as she breathed. Pulling her coat closer to keep her warm she continued across the path that lead to her apartment. Her figure wavered in the rippling water with the moon following her every step guiding her through the darkness. She smiled thinking on the chaos back at Fairy Tail in comparison to the peaceful night. She let the time pass by as she recalled those fond memories she gained from being in Fairy Tail, it had felt like she had been there forever, it was her home, the one place she truly belonged. Coming back to reality she noticed she was already standing at the entrance to her apartment.

Opening the door before her she entered the room turning the lights on. It had been a crazy day after coming back from the job to finding out that there was a festival within a few weeks. Excitement once more bubbled within her as she thought about the preparations that would be taking place for the festival. Trudging her way to the bathroom she ran herself a hot bath to unwind from the days stresses, things were going to get even more hectic at the guild and the best thing to do now is get a good night's rest. After having a soak in the bath for a while Lucy grabbed a towel putting it around herself and made her way back to room. Opening the wardrobe she picked out her favourite pyjamas, which were her pink ones especially since they were perfect for keeping her warm as winter fast approaching. Something was strange about the peacefulness but nothing came to mind. Her bath was fine actually it was quite relaxing...wait it was too relaxing normally Natsu would have barged in at some point. Then it finally occurred to her what was wrong. Natsu. Quickly she rushed to the bed pulling up the covers making sure that there wasn't a pink tuff of hair hidden under the covers but to her relief it was empty. Sighing she let her guard down and crawled into bed finally letting exhaustion lull her to sleep letting the wonders of dreams emerge.

* * *

The guild was as silent as ever, which was strange considering that the guild was never quiet, but behold outside Fairy Tall all that could be heard was the silent whispers of the wind pushing the gates to the entrance. A cloaked figure stood afar watching the guild closely for any signs of life. Deciding that the timing was right they glanced once more at the rising sun over the horizon and made their way to the gates, pushing them open as it creaked allowing entrance to what appeared to be a graveyard. Shoes clunked as the heavy feet pondered across the wooden floorboard. All around the hall were leftovers from the night before, with drunken guild members sprawled across the room or knocked out at the bar. Smashed bear mugs coated the floor with what seemed to be remnants of bar fight, furniture was non-existent as they had taken the brunt of the fights. As the figure reached the bar the only person who was awake and not drunk was Mira, who observed the stranger cautiously but kept a smile on her face as to not appear rude.

"Can I help you?" eyes filled with wonder she stared at the new arrival deducting whether they were friend or foe. But the next second they had pulled down their hood showing their full appearance before Mira. Gasping she covered her mouth in shock noticing the guild mark below his eye, before she could come back into reality the strangers rough voice arose to reveal something which Mira wish she hadn't heard.

* * *

**A/N (Again):** Just wanted to thank my sister (When Boredom Takes Over) for encouraging me to continue this, I was really worried that it wouldn't be good enough and carried on comparing myself to other authors, but I got there eventually. And thank you! for reading my first chapter, whether you loved it or hated it please tell me what you think :)


	2. The Fairy Hunters

**AN: Well this chapter took a little longer than I hoped, so I apologise for that. There were certain elements of this chapter I was really stumped on and took some time. Thanks again to my sister, and beta, When Boredom Takes Over for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

A light groan emerged as Lucy begun to awake from her slumber. Stretching in a cat-like manner she arose from the bed, stumbling as she made her way to the bathroom. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to remove the drowsiness, turning the shower on. A refreshing shower was the best cure in the morning. Sighing, she let the warm water heat up her body - the night before had been particularly chilly, and without Natsu being around it was a lot colder than usual. After completing her daily necessities, she left the bathroom making her way to the wardrobe. Even now she could feel the cold air lingering in her apartment, nipping at her exposed skin - skirts and shorts were evidently out of the question. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans and a plain woollen top. She loved this top; it was a gift entrusted from Levy last Christmas, and had kept her consistently warm throughout the bite of winter. After getting dressed, she stirred up a quick breakfast, consisting of toast, egg and bacon. Lucy was feeling pretty excited about the ensuing preparations for the festival - if it was anything like the Fantasia festival, then Fairy Tail would definitely be having a big performance. Grabbing her coat and keys, she ventured outdoors, allowing the crisp air to fill her to the brim the moment she stepped outside, evoking the blonde to shiver. The journey to the guild proved just how deserted the streets of Magnolia were at this time of year; there was still some time away until Christmas, so it was likely most people were huddled around inside the comforting embrace of the diminished heat they could get. Tilting her head towards the sky, she wondered if the overcast sky would bring down some snow soon. Lucy disliked the cold, but that didn't mean she didn't like the snow. She loved seeing Magnolia coated in crisp white substance, it made that time of year feel more homely. The guild would be just as lively, even more so now with the preparations taking place. Smiling, she quickened her pace so that she could see her friends once more.

Upon her arrival, it became increasingly apparent that the guilds appearance was not that of what she was used to. No, instead blackening smoke had arisen from the building. The strangest of all was the feeling of darkness, pooling in towards the guild - Like a magnet drawn towards the guild. Soon enough, to her despair, the physical representation of her thoughts had appeared before her.

"No... This can't be happening, what's happening to the guild. Are we under attack?" At the thought of an intrusion her legs moved to their own accord, pulling her along, trying to reach the guild desperately to see the current status. As the guild was coming into closer view, another figure from the opposite side was repeating Lucy's motions, but instead, a short blunette was following the same course. Noticing Levy, Lucy shouted to gain her friends attention.

"Levy! What's going on?" Her voice causing the latter to pause and swivel round.

"I don't know, I was just on my way to the guild and noticed it in this state. It looks like we're under attack but it's not looking good whatever the cause." The two companions understood the severity of the situation, knowing that they didn't have time for idle chit chat, glancing back once more at each other, nodding - they returned to running to the guild to aid their nakamas. As they approached the door to Fairy Tail, charging their way through to the center of the commotion, the scene that unfolded before their eyes caused the pair to freeze on the spot; all across the guild people were scattered, all unconscious, but not from the partying the night before, no, they were all knocked out. Several of them were covered in bruises and minor wounds, all evident off the harsh battle that had occurred momentarily before their arrival. But worst of all, the very worst, was the blood that stained the place. It didn't appear that anybody had suffered any serious injuries, but the mere thought that their nakama were so badly beaten rendered the pair speechless. Aghast. Lucy turned to the center of the room, as to which she immediately noticed where several strangers, all in battle stance stood, ready to face head on any threat presented to them. Upon noticing their new arrivals, piercing eyes bore inquisitively into the duo's skin, evaluating who they were.

"Oh, looks like we found a few more fairies to rip their wings off." The tallest male of the group stood proud amongst the others, satisfied with the defeat of the fairy tail mages. He had long brown hair which reached up to his shoulders. From a distance, one could see his penetrating blood-red eyes gleaming and sparkling like lizards, merciless and calculating. In a sense, a lot like Gajeel's, but was not too easily recognizable with the glasses he wore. They returned their eyes to the mage who had spoken to them, gasping as they placed the guild mark that each of the strangers were bearing. The markings were difficult to distinguish, but when looked at carefully, they could see that the male clad had a purple insignia across his chest, which was partially exposed due to the robe being torn from the prior battle. It was in the shape of a hound, which was entwined with the fox, giving the appearance that they were chasing each other's tails. This was the marking of the dark guild, Laelaps. They were mostly well known for their brutality in assassinating their targets, however, once the magic council arrived to the carnage they left in their wake, all that was found was the bloodied remains of their targets. They were not a dark guild to be messed with.

Jaw clenched, Levy glanced around at the remaining members, each of them dressed in black robes. Despite them wearing hooded garments, each of the members had their hoods down, revealing their identities. But they were clearly outnumbered. With only Levy and Lucy left, they didn't stand a chance against such a powerful dark guild.

"Hey… Kalos, can we hurry this up? My hair is getting ruined, and I do _not_ want to have a bad hair day. You know what will happen if I do, don't you?" The brunette newcomer approached the one known as Kalos, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile, causing the counterpart to cower in fear at his dangerous aura. A shorter figure stood between the two, pulling the brunette away.

"Please remember why we are here, Eris. Do not let your personal matters conflict with our mission. I would not like to fail due to your...incompetence." The older female glared back, pulling her arm away and huffing.

"You have no right to lecture _me_, you're just a little brat. Let's just get this over with" Growling with a renewed vigour, Eris stood her ground, the rest looking back on the only Fairy Tail mages still standing. With only two left, they had a clear advantage.

Lucy grasped onto the celestial key tightly in preparation for the ensuing battle. Besides her, Levy was in a similar stance, determination etched in her eyes. The current situation was not looking good for the pair, and with them being outnumbered, things were looking much more difficult. Neither of them had much of a choice in the situation, all they could do was to protect Fairy Tail as best they could, regardless of the cost. They were Fairy Tail, notorious for going down fighting. Despite being the overpowering group, they themselves had not remained unscathed. Each bore wounds, though not critical, the damage was sign that signified that Fairy Tail had not gone down without a fight. And that was enough to empower Lucy to fight for her guild. Gritting her teeth in annoyance at what these brutes had done, she pulled the key closer to her, getting ready to strike. Yet, to her surprise, a short, dark-haired girl had broken off from group, and made her way towards Lucy.

"The name's Alyss. My fight is with you." The monotone voice of the young mage dripped off the foreign girls tongue. Startled, Lucy, glancing back at Levy, the blue haired mage nodded back in consent, allowing Lucy to know that she can cope with the rest. Furrowing her brows with worry, she gazed back at the rest of the dark guild, but much to her surprise, the majority of them had seemed unenthusiastic in joining the battle, except for a young boy who stood afar. Giving her full attention to the threat that befaced her, she only then noticed the striking appearance of the mage. Soulless eyes peered deep into Lucy's, it were as though those twin lifeless crystal pools could suck the life of any living being from just one look directly into them. Long, sleek black hair trailed down her back, like little serpents, only reinforcing the stoic nature that the girl seemed to behold. Yet, her pale skin and small build heavily contradicted the girls relatively formidable presence. Lucy started as twin blades that were hidden within the girls cloak were revealed. It puzzled her that the girl had brought out weapons rather than using a form of magic, but nevertheless, she would do whatever it takes to prevail. Outstretching her arm which held the celestial key, she chanted the words which she knew so well off memory, and without effort, they left her lips summoning the spirit to aid her.

"Open the gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" With a puff of smoke, out appeared a towering cow who mooed upon his impending arrival. Assessing the situation, Taurus knew as he saw several unconscious bodies that the situation was not to be taken lightly - gripping hold of the labrys, he awaited orders from his master.

"Lucy! I will protect your perfect body from harms way!" Ogling his master, steam rose from the spirit, causing Lucy to groan in annoyance at the spirits antics at a time like this. Typical. Exasperated, she announced with an air of confidence:

"Taurus! These people have made enemies with Fairy Tail. They have harmed my nakama, please help me protect Fairy Tail" Taurus mooed back in response, understanding the order given, and thus raising his weapon at the dark mage. In response, the latter had also gripped onto her blades, as the spirit had charged forward ready to attack.

* * *

Levy's eyes were filled with hatred towards the culprits who had dared harm Fairy Tail. All around her unconscious bodies lay strewn across her surroundings - how could Fairy Tail have fallen like this? Just how strong are they? Shaking all negative thoughts from her head, she returned her attention to the young boy, who was adamant in creeping her out by menacingly staring at her without pause. What shocked the girl the most was the fact she was up against a kid! A mere kid. She knew she was short and could be perceived as younger than she was, but for a kid to challenge her, that's what was really surprising. However, there was a foul aura that seemed to gather all around the individual, enveloping him in a blanket of darkness, which was very unsettling, particularly because the stench of death was ever present within him. The script mage shivered at the thought of keeping up the facade to prevent the fear evident in her eyes from surfacing. She knew better than to underestimate this formidable foe. The boy, unmoving, kept his sight on Levy - he was relatively short compared to the rest, one would assume that he was only around the age of 10. Wavy silvery hair reached up to his chin, slightly masking his onyx eyes.

"Looks like I'll have some fun, especially being able to hear your screams. I, the mighty Aikia will cause you to experience such excruciating pain you will wish death will greet you with open arms. Oh, but fear not, I won't grant you a luxury as that so swiftly. I promise that I'll make sure to prolong your death just to see the fear in your eyes as I torture your very soul to the brinks of despair." Gasping, Levy pulled back, not expecting the sadistic nature displayed from such a young boy. Maniacal laughter echoed in their surroundings from the boy whose eyes had widened, pupils dilated, grinning at his next victim who was foolish enough to challenge him - like a predator eyeing up his prey. Composing herself, the script mage gritted her teeth, about to retort back, when a sudden flash of metal obscured her view, causing the blunette to jump back. A pole of metal was outstretched blocking the enemy from getting close to Levy. There was only one person who had such an ability.

"G-Gajeel?" Picking herself off the ground she rushed over to his aid, noticing how the dragon slayer looked pretty beat up himself. Panting, it was evident the dragon slayers previous battle had exhausted him completely, issuing him with barely enough magic to keep himself on two feet.

Gajeel's bloodshot eyes pierced his gaze at the threat which had taunted Levy, treating her like a ragdoll that could easily be thrown away. Being a dragon slayer, his perceptive hearing had helped him in many such a dire situation. Instinctively, he had leapt into action at the thought of Levy being harshly, and brutally, taken away from him. He would do whatever it takes to protect Levy. Growling at the intruder, he retracted his metal arm.

"This one is mine, shrimp, stay out of this one." His rough voice broke Levy from her trance, peering at her saviour.

"Aww, how sweet. The little princess is being protected by her knight in shining armour" Cackling, the youth mocked the pair, increasingly (And nauseatingly) amused at the reaction of both the mages. Tired of waiting for some action, he brought forth his magic, allowing it to flow freely within his veins, bringing out his metal chains, and aiming them directly towards Gajeel. Defending himself, Gajeel transformed his arm into metal to protect both himself and Levy. Chuckling at the magic that was used from the boy, Gajeel knew that he had the upper-hand.

"Your magic is useless against me!" smirking at the boy he prepared himself for another attack, transforming his arm into a chainsaw. Charging towards Aikia he dodged the flying chains which tried to impale him. Just as he reached the source, a chain lashed out towards his face. Grinning like a madman, he saw the flaw in his mistake using his chainsaw to break the metal. But much to his dismay, the metal had remained intact, not a single crack made. The latter laughing at Gajeel's confusion.

"Well, well, looks like _you_ are the one in the wrong. My chains are indestructible, not even a vile little dragon slayer like yourself could break my chains." The smirk etched across his face remained, appearing almost psychotic, as Gajeel's face turned sour at his predicament. How dare he mock him! Snarling, Gajeel attempted again and again to dismantle the chains, slashing away, irritated that after every attempt the boy had laughed in his face as if to prove any attempts made were as futile as his last attempt. He had even tried to chew the metal, but even then his teeth would not bite through. This was the first time he hadn't been able to eat metal. It seemed bizarre, why was it he couldn't eat the chains? Unless, it wasn't metal...

"Gajeel!" He twirled around to see the blunette standing a few feet behind him running towards him.

"We have to work together." Levy's stared directly into Gajeel eyes, determined to prove that the stubborn iron dragon slayer couldn't work on his own this once.

"I told you shrimp, this battle is mine. I don't want you getting hurt" Gajeel furrowing his brows at the suggestion made by the script mage. This battle was getting tough for himself, and he hated to admit it, he couldn't go letting Levy get involved.

"Stop treating me like I'm a weak princess! Those chains aren't metal, you can't defeat them on your own." Pouting, she stomped her feet disapprovingly, almost causing Gajeel to smirk if it weren't for the situation they were in.

"Fine. What do you suggest then?" A sudden flare of red floated above his head, reading the word 'fire' Levy stood proud, finally having a chance to be able to win this battle.

"We need to combine our magic together. His magic is similar to yours in a sense. The chains that are created are part of him, therefore if you try to use metal with metal it wouldn't work. They'll conflict. I need to use fire to burn through his metal, this will affect his body as well so it will give you an opening to attack, got it?" He nodded in response; she always had the brains when it came to things like this, always finding some kind of loophole to get them out of a tight situation. Which seemed to be an inevitable occurrence.

"Gehehe, let's do this shrimp!" The two charged towards Aikia, now things were really starting to heat up. Literally.

* * *

**This scene turned out a little longer than I thought it would, so the fight will continue in the next chapter. I know a few characters haven't been introduced into the fight yet, but don't worry they'll be included soon. I'm currently working on the next** **chapter, so hopefully this will be posted much sooner than this one :)**


End file.
